tovidfandomcom-20200213-history
Tovid Wiki
tovid is a collection of GPL DVD authoring tools for Linux; it can help you create your own DVDs for playback on your home DVD player. This is the tovid wiki, the official homepage of tovid. Download the latest version and read the release notes * News * Intro * Get * Help * Learn * Contribute * Develop News: *'June 2 2015 Tovid 0.35.2 is released' See this section for details. * See github page for changes. *'April 11 2015 List of Packages updated!' * The list of packages for various distributions has been updated, and old links removed. * Most major distros how have a package represented, though not necessarily officially. * See this section *'March 25 2015 Tovid has moved to Github!' * The new address is here * Quick link to download tovid-0.35.0 * Note on versioning: I have switched to the more commonly used Github practice of symantic versioning, hence 0.35.0 instead of 0.35. In practice this will affect nothing, as I do not intend at present to release anything but major releases, so the next release will be 0.36.0. * The tar.gz in the "Quick link" above is the same as the one previously uploaded with only a couple of minor non-runtime changes to accommodate the new address. I have also updated the one on google drive for those using the previously posted download address, that address will still work as before. *'Jan.28 2015 Tovid 0.35 is released!' See this section for details. *As of this release, mencoder has been removed and transcode is no longer a 'hard' dependancy, simplifying things for people who had difficulty installing those programs. As well makexml and makemenu have been removed as their functions are duplicated in the 'tovid disc' command. (see manpage for details, also Making a DVD with text menus). *Now avconv (libav.org) is supported as well as ffmpeg. * ' July 23, 2011 tovid 0.34 released !' See this section for details. *tovid needs a new owner! Please see this page if you are interested. :Note: this does not mean the project is dead, just that development is curtailed. Bugfixes will still be released, especially to keep up with fast moving backends like ffmpeg. A new python developer would be most welcome ! Intro * See screenshots of what tovid can do * Peruse some media coverage of tovid * See what's coming in the next release * Report a bug you've discovered Get # Get the tovid dependencies # Download # Install like this: $ tar -xzf .tar.gz $ cd $ su -c "./setup.py install" or $ sudo ./setup.py install See Installing tovid for longer instructions, and for distribution-specific packages. Help Help yourself! * Be sure to read the tovid manual * If manpages bore you, try some of the HOWTOs and References * Something wrong? Could be one of the known bugs or common tovid problems Or, ask someone else for help: * Visit the user group / mailing list to get help, report bugs, and discuss ideas. :(Note that the '#tovid' IRC channel on freenode.net is no longer being used.) Learn Follow our HOWTOs to make our screenshots your own: * Making a DVD with text menus * Making a DVD with thumbnail menus * Making a DVD with slideshow(s) or mixed video and slides * Making a DVD from YouTube Videos Getting to know the tovid suite: * Using the tovid command-line Fundamentals of video: * Aspect ratio and safe area * Video disc formats * Video authoring references Other good things to know: * Capturing a frame from a video * Extracting audio from a movie * Video encoding tips * Make DVD chapter menus * Progressive half-speed * DV field order correction Contribute * Tell us what's wrong with tovid * Add to the tovid todo list * Become a contributor * Edit the wiki Develop Please note: The website you currently see at http://www.tovid.org/ is NOT official, and is not affiliated in any way with the tovid development team. * tovid changelog * Development plans * Install tovid from Git * tovid on Github Tovid demo larger size Switched-menus demo larger size New: Slideshow and video larger size · learn about it Todisc: showcase nothing larger size · learn about it __NOEDITSECTION__